


Headless

by Thirst4Chicken



Series: Spooky Sex [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Ghost Sex, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Paranormal, Porn, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Supernatural Elements, The Headless Horseman - Freeform, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Kaylee sets out to end the curse of the Headless Horseman in a remarkably unorthodox way
Relationships: Headless Horseman/Original Female Character(s), original female character/ghost
Series: Spooky Sex [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666180
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Headless

Kaylee stood in front of the bridge in the woods and waited.

The girl shivered as she felt the cold autumn air breeze past her despite the thick black hoodie she wore to protect herself, the hood raised to hide her young face and dyed blue hair. Beneath she hoodie, she wore only a pair of tight jeans and sneakers, choices she was beginning to regret as the night air grew colder around her.

_Too late now, though_ , she thought to herself as she stood in the middle of the path in the woods, the bridge to her back. Her hands were thrust into the warm pockets of her hoodie and her eyes glared straight ahead almost unblinkingly, as though expecting someone – or something – to appear any moment now.

_CLOP CLOP, CLOP CLOP_

The sound of hooves in the distance caused Kaylee’s ears to perk up, cold as they were, and she smiled as she identified the noise: horses. Or, rather, _horse_ ; singular.

_Right on time_.

The clopping grew louder and louder the closer it came, but still the girl did not budge from her spot on the path in the middle of the woods. An eerie wind blew past her, carrying with it whispers of some eldritch entity, but Kaylee steeled herself and carried on.

She knew what was coming. More to the point: she had been expecting it.

_CLOP CLOP, CLOP CLOP, CLOP CLOP, CLOP CLOP_

And then, there it was, off in the distance and much deeper into the forest: a great horse, black as night, with fire in its eyes and smoke billowing from its nose. And atop the horse, a caped figure, dark, obscured by shadow, both gloved hands holding tight to the reins of its supernatural steed. They drew closer and closer to Kaylee, the two of them, sparks flying into the air every time the horse’s fiery hooves hit the paved path beneath it.

For one brief, terrifying moment, Kaylee was afraid she had misjudged the situation despite her extensive research into the matter and thus felt a burst of fear run down her spine as the shadowy figure drew nearer still. It had to stop before it reached the bridge; it always did. Surely tonight would be no different?

_CLOP CLOP, CLOP CLOP_

Kaylee was just about to leap out of the way, knees bending in preparation…

…only to find she needn’t have worried. The shadowy rider waited until it was five meters or so away from the girl before finally pulling back hard on the reins in its hands, bringing the horse it rode to a sudden and clattering stop. The horse neighed loudly, a terrifying sound that echoed through the empty woods as it reared back on its hind legs and threw its forelegs into the air threateningly. It wasn’t until the black horse with the fire in its eyes lowered itself that Kaylee finally got a good look at the figure riding it.

The Headless Horseman.

Well, not _the_ Headless Horseman, perhaps – Kaylee lived nowhere near Sleep Hollow – but the Headless Horseman that people in her own town spoke of only in hushed whispers, the specter that had been haunting the woods around her home for longer than anyone could remember.

According to legend, the Headless Horseman had been a warrior of some renown, just as handy with a saber or axe as he was with a rifle or pistol. His skills were remarkable, and his bloodlust the stuff of legend. Alas, he was undone by the wiles of a woman, lured into the woods and captured by his enemies before they butchered his horse and then removed his head from his body. Ever since that night, the horseman’s ghost had prowled the woods atop its demonic steed in search of its missing head, claiming the heads of all those it encountered as recompense until it finally found that which it had lost so long ago.

And now Kaylee – a high school student, a mere teenager – was here to break the curse and (she hoped) put the Headless Horseman to rest once and for all.

The girl watched with what she hoped was a brave and confident expression as the caped figure dismounted from its demonic horse, revealing itself at long last. Already standing six feet tall even without its head, the spirit was draped all in black, its feet booted and its hands gloved. Its ancient, tattered cape billowed out behind it in the autumn wind, the collar of which was large and pointed, the better to demonstrate the fact that the Horseman had no head, merely a bloody stump and nothing more.

Kaylee removed her hood as the Headless Horseman approached her, finally stopping halfway between her and its horse, as though curious as to what the girl wanted with it. She could face the specter as an equal this way, she thought, with nothing to hide, short blue hair and all.

“My name is Kaylee Evans,” the girl said, swallowing hard and trying to remain strong. “And I know who you are. You’re the Headless Horseman. You’re the spirit who has been tormenting my town and…and killing my friends.”

At the mention of her friends, Kaylee felt warm tears spring to her eyes, tears she fought to keep from falling. It was true; in the last month alone, she had lost three of her dearest friends to the Headless Horseman, all of them found in the morning lying on the wooden bridge in the woods with their heads removed and nowhere to be found.

That was why Kaylee was here this night, to confront the spirit…and avenge her friends.

“I’ve been studying you,” she went on, sniffing lightly at the thought of her friends. The Horseman did not respond, but merely stood there silently, its cape billowing out behind it. “I’ve been learning everything I can about you, so I can stop you. Once and for all. I mean…that’s what you want, right? You don’t _want_ to do this forever, do you?”

The Horseman did not respond.

“I’m here to set you free,” Kaylee said as she took a single, brave step towards the Horseman. “You were betrayed by a woman and she took your head from you. I know that. I’m here to undo it. And….I’m not afraid.”

With that, Kaylee took a deep breath and then walked right up to the Headless Horseman as it stood there on the path before her. It made no movement as she approached, neither drawing a weapon nor acknowledging her in any way. Behind it, Kaylee could feel the fiery eyes of its horse watching them both, as though waiting for an opening to strike.

Then, once Kaylee was standing right in front of the Headless Horseman, so close she could see the bloody stump of its neck and smell the brimstone on its clothes, she kneeled before it. With her knees on the paved path beneath her and her head just about level with the phantom’s waist, she then proceeded to undo its belt.

The Headless Horseman reached down just as Kaylee succeeded in undoing its belt, one of its gloved hands grabbing hold of hers, as though to stop her. The girl looked up at the phantom, eyes wide and innocent, as though to show she meant it no harm.

“It’s okay,” she reassured it softly, gently pulling her hand from its gloved grip and then going to work on its trousers. “It’s okay. I know I don’t have your missing head, but…I think I can give you the next best thing.”

With that, Kaylee finally reached into the unbuttoned trousers of the legendary Headless Horseman, and then pulled out its cock, already growing hard at her touch.

It was cold, Kaylee thought at first, shivering as she ran one of her hands up and down the organ’s length, cold and clammy, but it was still a cock, the cock of a man, and that she felt she knew how to handle. It grew harder and longer at her touch, the Horseman merely standing still and allowing Kaylee to stroke its undead penis to a full erection, the first one it had experienced in many centuries.

The Headless Horseman had encountered many different people in many different situations in the many centuries it had haunted these woods…but it had certainly never experienced anything like this!

“See?” Kaylee said, smiling lightly and looking up at where the phantom’s head would be if it had one. “I might not be able to give you _your_ head…but I can at least give you _some_ head.”

And with that, the girl with the short blue hair opened wide and took the Headless Horseman’s undead cock into her mouth.

Kaylee shivered as she wrapped her adolescent lips around the specter’s freezing cold member. The taste and texture was much like an ordinary cock, thankfully, but so much colder, so much clammier, so much more…ancient. Nonetheless, the girl tried to put such thoughts out of her mind as she closed her eyes and began to get to work on the dick in her mouth. After all, she had a job to do.

Slowly, carefully, the teenager used one hand to stroke up and down the length of the Headless Horseman’s cock as she used her mouth to suck its head. The more she got used to the size of the phantom prick in her mouth, the more she was able to take in, and soon she was using her tongue to coat the Horseman’s dick in her own saliva, licking up and down and every which way.

Soon enough, Kaylee was methodically bobbing her head back and forth as she pushed and pulled the undead cock in and out of her waiting mouth. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth she bobbed her head, quickly hitting a rhythm that allowed her to take the majority of the Headless Horseman’s throbbing dick into her mouth while allowing her hand to stroke and stimulate the rest.

If the Headless Horseman enjoyed what the girl was doing, it made no sign, but neither did it try to stop her or worse – cut off her head. As such, Kaylee took her continued existence as the only signal she needed to keep going, using her mouth pleasure the specter as much as she possibly could, sucking hard and licking up and down with wanton desire.

This was most certainly not Kaylee’s first blowjob. Though still relatively young and rather inexperienced in the ways of sex, Kaylee had been sucking dick for quite some time, and was thus quite popular with the local boys. Indeed, the first boy whose cock Kaylee had ever sucked was one of the decapitated victims of the Headless Horseman she sought to avenge this night.

But she had gotten even better since then: ever since her friends died and Kaylee came up with her elaborate plan, she had been practicing almost nonstop, with almost any guy who would agree. Friends, classmates, neighbors, even a few strangers she had run into here and there, she had sucked off each and every one of them, all in preparation for this night.

Kayle didn’t know if she was yet an _expert_ in sucking dick, so to speak; but she knew she was damn well on her way to becoming one.

Her skills seemed to be coming in handy, as the teenager slobbered up and down the Headless Horseman’s undead cock, coating it in saliva and making it easier for her to take even more of it into her mouth. She was likewise bobbing her head faster and rougher now, as through trying to swallow as much of the phantom’s dick as was physically or metaphysically possible. More than a few times she felt the head of the Horseman’s prick pushing against the back of her throat and knew she had taken almost the entirety of it.

“Mmmmm…” she moaned and hummed gently, her mouth still full of cock as she sucked the Headless Horseman with everything she had. This was for a greater purpose, yes, but that didn’t mean Kaylee hadn’t come to enjoy sucking dick at least a little bit since she started practicing, and she doubted she would ever have an opportunity quite like this again.

Besides, if there was one thing she had learned in the last month, it was that guys _loved_ it when you moaned around their dicks. Even, it turns out, headless guys who had been dead for literally centuries.

Kaylee was, in fact, so focused on making love to the undead cock in her mouth that she didn’t even notice the Headless Horseman reacting to her sucking until she felt the phantom’s gloved hand resting on the back of her head. Opening her eyes, Kaylee looked up at the spirit as though for some sign, wondering why it was now running its gloved fingers through her blue hair and holding the back of her head.

A moment later, the girl’s question was answered as the Headless Horseman finally began to take an active part in their coupling by thrusting its cock balls-deep into Kaylee’s mouth, and so quickly that her eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

“Mgghh!!” Kaylee tried to cry out, only succeeding in gagging loudly as she felt the Horseman shove the entirety of its clammy cock into her mouth and down her throat. Her nose pressed against its uncombed hairs and its wrinkly, gray balls slapped against her chin as the headless phantom held her there for longer than was probably necessary, savoring the sensation of having its dick entirely buried in the girl’s mouth.

Just as Kaylee was afraid she was going to pass out from lack of air, she felt the undead horseman finally pull her back by her hair, withdrawing its cock from her mouth and allowing her to breathe for the first time in what felt like far too long.

“GUH!!” the girl gasped loudly, breathing quickly and savoring the sweet feeling of air filling her lungs once again. She had deepthroated guys before, but this was ridiculous! “Huh, huh, huh…”

Unfortunately for Kaylee, the Headless Horseman seemed to have as little regard for her lungs as it did for its many victims, as the girl had just succeeded in taking a fresh breath of air before the phantom thrust its cock right back into her mouth, again burying itself almost the hilt inside of the teenager and forcing her to suck with everything she had.

From that point on, Kaylee wasn’t so much sucking the Headless Horseman’s dick as the Headless Horseman was outright fucking her face. It thrust in and out of her mouth with bruising intensity, its gloved hand gripping the back of her head and forcing the girl to bob back and forth in time with its own movements. Kaylee moaned and groaned and gagged loudly as the headless phantom forcibly fucked her mouth, pounding into her just as it would have done with her cunt.

Kaylee felt hot tears stinging at the edges of her eyes as she bobbed her head back and forth wildly, smearing some of her eyeliner. Lines of spit and drool dripped from her lips as she fought to take the entirety of the Horseman’s cock into her mouth, its monstrous gray balls smacking against her chin every time she took the monster’s dick down her throat. The phantom was moving at a fever pitch now, brutally slamming its length into the girl as though it was growing desperate, more desperate than it had felt in decades, even centuries.

Thankfully for Kaylee, all her practice had not only helped her better learn how to manage a man fucking her face, it had also given her an intuitive sense as to when her respective lovers were about to cum in her mouth. The Horseman’s sudden and dynamic thrusting could only mean one thing, and the teenager took advantage of the fact its rough grip on her head was loosening to finally pull the phantom’s cock out of her mouth for the first time in what felt like forever.

(While Kaylee certainly didn’t mind swallowing her lovers’ juices after a hearty blowjob, she decided to make an exception in this instance. She did not know what centuries of haunting the realm between life and death might have done to the Headless Horseman’s semen but, whatever it was, she was positive she did not want any of it in her mouth.)

The girl barely had time to catch her breath before the Horseman’s first load fired out of its undead cock like a rocket and blasted her right in the face, spraying her with its fiery hot cream. Kaylee quickly closed her eyes as it kept coming, one after the after, the headless phantom coating her in what felt like a gallon of supernatural seed. It got everywhere, landing on her forehead, splattering across her eyes, even spraying into her dyed blue hair. By the time it was over, Kaylee was practically soaked in the Horseman’s ectoplasmic juices.

“Huh!” Kaylee gasped, allowing herself to open her mouth for a breath of fresh air as she felt a thick layer of cum coating her face. She reached up and carefully wiped as much of the fluid out of her eyes as possible before opening them and then looking up at the headless phantom standing before her.

As Kaylee watched, the Headless Horseman merely took hold of its now-softening cock and then slipped it back into his trousers, buttoning them back up afterwards and then redoing its belt. It stood there, then, cape billowing in the wind, as though waiting for her to make the next move.

“Was that…okay?” Kaylee asked uncertainly, still wiping the Horseman’s steaming seed off her face. “Was the head I gave you…satisfactory?”

For a moment, the Headless Horseman just stood there as it always had, cape billowing in the wind and hands at its side. And then, as Kaylee watched, it lifted a single one of its gloved hands and then placed it gently on the top of her head. It stroked her hair gently, almost lovingly, notably paying no mind to the fact that gobs of its own cum were still stuck in there.

And then, just like that, it was over. The Headless Horseman withdrew its hand, bent down on one knee like a noble knight of old, bowed deeply…and then faded away into nothingness. Behind the disappearing phantom, its black horse neighed monstrously and threw itself back up on its hind legs one last time before likewise vanishing, this time in a burst of fire and brimstone that caused Kaylee to scramble backwards.

Then, they were gone, and Kaylee was alone in the middle of the woods.

The girl remained on her knees for a few moments at first, catching her breath and listening for the sound of footsteps or anything else that might have indicated the Headless Horseman was still somewhere near. Once satisfied she had succeeded in her mission, the teenager shakily got back up on her own two feet and proceeded to use the sleeves of her hoodie to clean off as much of the ghostly spunk as she could.

“Rest in peace, I guess,” she muttered as she took one last look around the woods before turning and making her way across the bridge and back home. She needed a shower in the worst way.

Still, not bad for a night’s work, Kaylee thought to herself as she began her walk back home. Sometimes you just had to use your head.


End file.
